1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a capacity control valve to a variable capacity type compressor in which a coolant is discharged from cylinder bores into a discharge chamber in a rear housing by reciprocating movements of pistons in the cylinder bores and is sucked from a suction chamber in the rear housing into the cylinder bores, while adjusting the pressure in a control pressure chamber, by the capacity control valve, to control the discharge capacity of the compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a variable capacity type compressor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-338364, the discharge capacity is changed in accordance with a difference between the pressure in a crank chamber and a suction pressure in a suction pressure zone. The pressure in the crank chamber is adjusted by introducing the coolant from the discharge chamber as a discharge pressure zone to the crank chamber and delivering the coolant from the crank chamber to the suction chamber as a suction pressure zone. A solenoid valve for controlling the discharge capacity is provided in a pressure supply passage for supplying the coolant from the discharge chamber into the crank chamber. A valve element of the solenoid valve is biased to the valve-closing position when a solenoid is energized. It is adapted that a value of electric current fed to the solenoid valve is selected based on the comparison of a predetermined compartment temperature with a detected compartment temperature. The greater the difference between the predetermined compartment temperature and the detected compartment temperature, the greater the current value to be fed, whereby the degree of opening of the solenoid valve decreases. The smaller the degree of opening, the greater the inclination angle of a swash plate, whereby the discharge capacity increases.
The capacity controlling solenoid valve is mounted to a rear housing having the suction chamber and the discharge chamber formed therein, and is arranged to extend outward from the circumferential wall of the rear housing, and such an arrangement obstructs the mounting of the compressor to an object to which the compressor is to be mounted. Particularly, when the compressor is mounted to a vehicle as part of an air-conditioner, there is a limitation in space usable for mounting the compressor, so it is required that the outward extension of the solenoid valve from the circumferential wall of the rear housing is minimized.